A Fragile Trust
by ASIG
Summary: In a shocking turn of events, Marguerite schemes to ruin an opportunity to leave the plateau!!! Now Complet!!!
1. Discovery

"…And this how a conveyor belt could work. Do you see the efficiency?" Challenger was explaining.

"Challenger," Roxton told him, tired, "you've explained it to me three times. And while I'm a little lost as to how exactly you might set this up, I still don't see this 'super factory – mega industry' idea of your ever happening."

"Roxton," Challenger pleaded, passionate about his vision, "it's…"

Roxton held up a hand, and Challenger knew to stop talking. Roxton grabbed his rifle, preparing himself to fire. He took a few steps forward while holding out a hand – telling Challenger to stay put. Challenger didn't move, but Roxton could see him readying his rifle as well. Roxton tried very hard to hear something, anything, but all was silent. Roxton peered hard into the jungle, but his eyes didn't detect a thing. Still, there was a split second when he heard something, saw a quick blur flash across the corner of his eye.

"Dinosaur?" Challenger asked, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

Roxton shook his head.

"Apemen?" Challenger tried again.

Roxton shook his head.

"Cannibals?" Challenger wondered, but knowing that this was not cannibal territory. 

"No," Roxton said, finally spotting what he was looking for, "that," he said pointing far in the distance.

Challenger strained his eyes, at first he still saw nothing, then he spotted it. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. From a distance it appeared red in color, and Challenger's first thought was something bloody. But as he examined it more thoroughly, he determined that it wasn't blood, it looked more like fur – which meant an animal. This animal walked on all fours and looked gigantic, roughly the size of an elephant. Unlike an elephant it moved very quickly, and whatever it was, it was coming toward them… fast!

At the treehouse, all was quiet and peaceful. Malone was lying back in a chair; quite comfortable and content as he marveled over the brilliant writing contained within his journals. Things had been dull for several days now, and it had been some time before Malone added anything to them. 

Marguerite was resting on one of the benches, she had eaten some fruit, listened to some music, and now she was contempt with the thought of just lying down, and taking a nice little nap. The cross breeze from the open walled treehouse blew in, and caressed her body with a cool, refreshing, and tantalizingly restful sensation. This was one of the few things she liked about her life on the plateau; the few times like these. Times when she could just sit back and feel safe, as she was securely nestled in the high trees of the jungle, and reassured by an electric fence surrounding the tree's base. She was in virtually no danger of being attacked, and it was an opportunity for her to let her not so perfect past to drift off with the passing clouds. No worries, no troubles, no past, just peace – an external peace which she longed for to be established internally. But how could she just forget her past mistakes and move on? Roxton would always tell her how the past didn't matter here, how this was a place where they could forget all those old demons, and simply work to stay alive, and work to leave. Simply being an understatement, Marguerite certainly did want to get back to London. She would be rich, and powerful enough to stay one step ahead of all her old enemies. But part of her, maybe only a little part, didn't want to face that world again; didn't want all the strong emotions, the deceptions, the lies, to ever resurface to the forefront of her life. And at a time like this, how could she be happier? She didn't even flinch when she heard the sound of the elevator. She just lay there, in her home, and let her heavy eyelids slide down.

Veronica happily bounced from the elevator, and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a pear and began to enjoy a nice little snack. Marguerite was no where in sight, which was fine as far as Veronica was concerned. She did, however, notice Malone rather quickly. 

"Pulitzer material?" She joked, noticing him reading his journals.

Malone, who was so involved in reading over his writings, did not pick up her intent by hearing the words. Instead, he looked up, smiled proudly, and said, "I think so."

Then he exchanged a look with Veronica, and realized that she was only joking over his modesty. Just like she would joke with Challenger about his hero's welcome when the expedition finally made its way back to London. They shared a laugh, and then Malone started to get re-associated with the reality outside his journals.

"So," he questioned Veronica, "how'd it go?"

"Pretty good," Veronica replied, "I think Marguerite will be happy with the purity of these stones."

"I still can't believe we're celebrating birthdays," Malone said.

"Well," Veronica reminded him, "you have been here for over a year. It's hard to keep track of the exact date, but our birthdays haven't just disappeared."

"I guess you're right," Malone said, "I just wish we had a more accurate way to know when our real birthday's actually were."

"It is hard to believe that Challenger didn't devise a way to keep record of the correct calendar date from the moment you arrived," said Veronica, agreeing with Malone, and finishing her pear.

"Well," said Malone, "in all fairness, he did have a lot of other things on his mind then."

Veronica smiled, "That's true."

"So, did any exciting adventures happen while you were out collecting these?" asked Malone, referring back to the gems.

Veronica smiled again; "You could say that…" she baited.

"Well," encouraged Malone, "why don't you sit down and tell me about it."

Veronica sat down, right on Malone's lap. She put her arms around his neck and smiled as a look of surprise shadowed Malone's face.

A smile found its way to Malone's lips, as he blushed, "That's not exactly what I meant…"

"Oh," said Veronica, "and are you complaining?" She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Not at all," said Malone, and then he kissed Veronica.

Then Veronica pulled back, and sat up. "I really should go and sort these gems," she told him, with more than a hint of disappointment in her voice. "You know Marguerite will complain about doing it herself if I don't."

Malone nodded to show that he understood and agreed, then he added, "I don't know though, no matter what we do, will Marguerite ever be completely pleased?"

Veronica laughed, "I suppose she is bound to find something to complain about regardless. But I'm going to make it very difficult for her." And without even thinking she added, "That's what sisters do." Finding her last remark somewhat odd, Veronica added one more thing, "Besides, you've got your journals to fawn over."

"Yes, dear," Malone mused, equally awestruck by Veronica's referring to Marguerite as "sister."

Meanwhile, out in the danger-filled jungle, the red furred animal was blitzing toward Roxton and Challenger.

"What is that thing?" Challenger asked, astonished.

"Does it matter?" said Roxton, refusing to take his eyes off it, "Whatever it is, it's coming this way."

"You're going to shoot it?" Challenger demanded.

"Well, what would you suggest I do," Roxton asked sarcastically, "invite it to the treehouse for tea?"

"But Roxton," Challenger pleaded, undoubtedly wishing to learn more about this creature, which was far easier to do when it was alive, "it may not be hostile!"

Roxton was becoming agitated with Challenger, and this time he turned around to face him.

"Does he look very friendly to you?" Roxton asked, then turned back to gesture to the red animal, which was now right on top of them.

Roxton aimed his rifle, put his finger to the trigger…

"Wait!" Challenger stopped him, not only with words, but also by placing his hand on Roxton's shoulder, "it doesn't look ready to strike to me."

"And what do you know about this creature?" Roxton asked.

"Oh, come John," Challenger began, "look at it as a hunter, do you see the look to kill in its eyes?"

Roxton examined it, "No." Then he confronted Challenger with a deadly earnestness, pointing a finger in his face, "But that can change real quick. And what if it decides run back there and trample us in the process!"

The creature looked down at them, and cocked its head, an expression of curiosity forming on its face. "You have nothing to fear from me," it said. Its voice was smooth and flowed quite nicely; and it didn't screech or growl to resemble any known animal. In fact, it didn't sound like an animal at all when it spoke; it sounded like any other human would.

**__**

To Be Continued…


	2. Bexnens

After hearing this mammoth-like, red hair, creature speak, Challenger and Roxton were beside themselves. Neither of them had any clue on how to deal with this. Oddly enough, they began by going on as if, despite it's words, they were unable to talk to the animal in front of them.

Roxton gulped, "Did he just talk?"

Challenger stuttered, "I… Well, I mean… Uhh… It certainly appears that way…"

"Friends," the creature spoke again, "don't be alarmed. I only wish to talk, and that is very possible, although awkward." Seeing the dumbfounded looks on the Challenger and Roxton's faces, it went on, "My species is called the Bexnens. We are native to this… plateau. Compared to your species, we are a bit smarter, with great physical strength. It is awkward for me to speak. While picking up your language was relatively simple for me, we Bexnens, communicate telepathically."

"I can imagine," Challenger said in wonder, "how after reading and interpreting the abstract thoughts of individuals, common bilingual skills would seem elementary, which is why you were able to pick up our language so easily."

"Very good," the Bexnen commented, "that is exactly the case."

"But where do you come from, do you have a name?" Challenger asked.

"My name, of course, that would be easier," the Bexnen realized, "telepathic communication doesn't require us to rely upon names to identify one another, but we do have them. I am called Qiv."

"Hello Qiv, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Professor George Challenger, and my comrade here is Lord John Roxton."

"The hunter," Qiv said.

"That's right," Roxton said, "what do you hunt for food?"

Qiv smiled, at least that's what it appeared to be, his mouth was already stretched quite far, and as his face contorted, all it did was lift his lips slightly, stretch his mouth just a bit more, and his eyes closed a tinge, thus revealing less of his eye. "We try not to hunt. We dine mostly on plants, but we do consider meat to be somewhat of a delicacy on special occasions. If that's the case, we most often will come here, to this plateau, and kill a few dinosaurs, which we figure does more good than harm."

Challenger chuckled, "I'd have to say you're right in that. Come to the plateau, does that mean that you don't live here?"

"No," Qiv explained, "we leave in the jungles of the Amazon, in places where we are left alone. Unlike your species, we don't have the ability to create such small, precise instruments and writings. Fortunately, we have no desire to do so, either. We are a simple society, who value, and blend in, with the nature around us."

"Well," Roxton stated firmly, "you seem to do a remarkable job at concealing yourself. What's your secret?"

"There are very few of us," Qiv told him, "we limit our size to 20 Bexnens."

"Sounds like strict regulations?" Roxton asked accusingly.

"Our desire to mate is not as strong as it is for most other mammal species," Qiv said simply, "When one of us dies, a couple is expected to volunteer themselves and agree to mate."

"Remarkable," Challenger said in wonder, "but you do say you're intelligent?"

"Yes," Qiv said, "because of our telepathy, we our able to share our knowledge with each other very easily, and quickly too. We are one of the older species on this planet. Our history dates back to when these dinosaurs here were much more common."

"But you don't live on the plateau?" Roxton asked. Qiv nodded to confirm. Roxton continued, "So, I presume you know of a way off?"

"Yes," Qiv replied, "I do."

"Well, that's wonderful!" Challenger exclaimed, "I don't suppose it would be a problem for you to show us the way off. We have been searching for a way back to our society, a human society that is, for some time now."

Qiv made a motion that had to be a shrug, "I can show you now if you'd like."

Challenger seemed enthralled with this Qiv being, but Roxton was not so quick to befriend him. This Qiv just appears out of nowhere and is all of the sudden an ally? There was still so much that Roxton and Challenger didn't know about him, and Challenger was putting all his trust in him. Challenger had let his rifle drop to the ground, and hadn't looked at anything but Qiv for several minutes now. Roxton was keeping his eyes and ears open, at a time like this more so than ever. Roxton was not so quick to trust this "new friend."

"For you," Qiv was saying, "the way to the nearest exit off this plateau is a few days journey."

"Yes," Roxton said wearily, "and in the meantime the sun will be down soon, and we're just standing here in the open."

"Right," Challenger agreed, starting to make his way back to the reality of things, "and we actually have some friends and equipment to take with us. We have a treehouse not far from here; we'd be delighted if you came with us for tonight. We could leave in the morning."

"That plan works for me, I suppose, I've got nothing better to do," Qiv said lightly.

Roxton grabbed Challenger's shoulder and pulled him away from Qiv for a word.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing here? Do we really want to lead him to the treehouse?" Roxton demanded of Challenger.

"Roxton," Challenger replied, "Qiv is going to show us how to finally get off the plateau. Doesn't that entitle him to our kindness?"

"We've been deceived before," Roxton reminded him.

"John," said Challenger with excitement in his voice, "I've got a gut feeling that this is the start of an amazing few days! By weeks end, we will be off the plateau!"

"So our friend so casually assures us," Roxton said grimly, "I've got a gut feeling too, Challenger."

"And what is it your gut is telling you?" Challenger wanted to know.

"For one thing," Roxton said, "leading him to the treehouse is a bad idea."

"Look Roxton…" Challenger began, but then broke off his speech. He paused, took a deep breath, and said, "Caution can't hurt here, you're right about that. But even if Qiv isn't the nice, peaceful, being he appears to be, isn't it worth a ticket out of here?" Roxton gave him a look of doubt. "As leader of this expedition," Challenger declared, "I say that it is. Now, you watch our backs, but I truly believe that Qiv knows a way off the plateau, and with any luck he'll show it to us. If he does have something else planned later, an ambush, then it won't hurt to be on your toes, but if we can just get off, then what odds can't we overcome? And once we are off the plateau, it's back to London where our glory awaits us!"

"And what if he leads us into an ambush that's set up right here – on the plateau?" Roxton asked.

"That's always a possibility," Challenger admitted, "but for our expedition to succeed, we are going to have to take risks. We'll be ready, but we're moving forward."

"Very well, Challenger," Roxton agreed, "let's hope your optimism is well founded."

Challenger walked forward to Qiv; "We should start heading toward our treehouse now. I doubt we'll make it there by sunset, but I guess we'll just have to camp in the jungle."

"I don't know," Qiv said, "my bright color and large mass would only attract nocturnal predators. If you were to hop on my back, and give me directions to your treehouse, I can move much faster than you, even through the dense jungle flora."

"That sounds reasonable," said Challenger, grabbing his pack and his rifle and hopping on Qiv's back.

Roxton took a deep breath, "All right," he said grudgingly, and joined Challenger on the back of Qiv.

Marguerite stepped back from the doorway, with a smile on her face. "So," she said quietly to herself, "some new gems for a birthday present. How thoughtful, and from what I saw, it looks they'll fit in nicely with my collection."

She stepped back, and went out to one of the railings. High atop the trees, over looking the jungle, with the setting sun fading on the distant horizon, she felt like a queen. And as she stood there, looking out at the picturesque scene before her, she wondered what it was that she hadn't been able to see before. Despite the primitive cultures on it, scenically, this plateau was gorgeous at times, but never before so much to her. Maybe it wasn't what she wasn't seeing, but what she had never learned to appreciate. It could be that living on the plateau gives Marguerite a new appreciation for nature and beauty. That being the case, Marguerite would soon discover that this new perception changed the kind of person she was, she could not return to London the same woman who left two years ago.

Veronica was busy sorting out Marguerite's gems. She had no idea how difficult it was to classify each stone, and then proceed to separate them by type and purity. Veronica found herself gaining somewhat of an appreciation for the time and effort Marguerite was always spending sorting her gems. The difference was, Veronica was doing this for Marguerite, a friend, and Marguerite's motives were selfish. Still, it was a lot of work, much more so than it appeared. She was just about halfway done, when Malone strutted in.

Veronica looked up, "Taking a break?" she asked casually.

Malone walked up behind her, "Yeah," he said, "something like that."

He put his hands on her arms, but, as he hovered behind her, Veronica barely noticed, as much of her concentration was still on her work. Then Malone veered his head around her long, wild hair and kissed her on the cheek.

The thought of the gems dropped out of Veronica's mind as she smiled with the thought of her charming suitor looming behind her. She turned around, "An unexpected little surprise, Ned Malone," she said.

"A pleasant surprise, I hope," Malone teased.

"Always," Veronica said softly, with an ardent and open expression on her face.

Malone caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Veronica," he began, "all my life, I never really knew what love was. With Gladys it was about wanting love that just wasn't there. But when I'm with you, I get a taste of what true love is like – from your deep blue eyes to your warm smile – from your smooth and luscious skin to your soft, scrumptious lips. I love you, Veronica. For all those reasons, and most of all, for your kind, loving heart. I want that love between us to last an eternity."

"I love you too, Malone," she said softly.

Marguerite looked on into the distance and noticed something. She didn't know what it was, but it seemed to be very large, and moving. She scooted down a ways, and looked into the telescope mounted on the railing. Through the heavy brush she couldn't quite make out what it was, but was able to confirm that it was big, and it was coming toward the treehouse. Marguerite began to wonder just how sturdy Challenger's electric fence was. If this dinosaur, or whatever it was, came to the treehouse with the intention of attacking, it would surely be large enough to resist the electric fence.

Deciding to alert the others, Marguerite went looking for Malone. She found his journals closed, and Malone was gone. She ran to Veronica's room. As she peered in, she saw Malone and Veronica standing there, about to embrace.

_Oh,_ Marguerite thought to herself, _why do I always have to play chaperone? _

Marguerite stepped into the room and called, "Veronica,"

Veronica and Malone broke off their almost kiss, and quickly positioned themselves in front of the gems Veronica had been sorting. Veronica's eyes widened and she quickly ushered Marguerite away.

"Marguerite," she told her, "you can't be in here." As they exited Marguerite rolled her eyes, already knowing all about the gems.

"Why not?" Marguerite complained, acting innocent as they stepped out of Veronica's room, "In need of a little privacy?" she toyed.

Veronica gave Marguerite a hard stare, "Marguerite!" she exclaimed, but then she calmed herself down, "what do you want?"

"There's something outside…" Marguerite said slowly.

"What is it?" Veronica asked, assuming that Marguerite was overreacting to a so-called threat, that, in reality, she just didn't understand.

"I don't know," Marguerite replied, "it's hard to tell. Maybe you should take a look."

"Look," said Veronica, thinking of Malone, "is it really that important?"

"Veronica," Marguerite said seriously, "you'd really better check this out. I'm sure you'll recognize it, but I don't and…"

"Fine," said Veronica, "let's go."

Marguerite found what she had seen through the telescope and let Veronica look at it herself.

"Now," Marguerite told her, "maybe that's just a dinosaur, but to me, it doesn't look that way."

"That's no dinosaur," Veronica said. 

The concern, bafflement, and confusion in Veronica's voice made Marguerite doubt their safety even more. She was expecting Veronica to look back at her, smile and say something along the lines of, "Oh, that's just…" Instead, Veronica sounded worried, and when Veronica was worried, bad things happened.

"Well," Marguerite said, "what is it?"

"I don't know," Veronica said, "I'm pretty sure I've never seen it before. Then again, it's hard to see, the suns almost down, and there's a lot of jungle over there. It's moving fast too."

Veronica was one to have her fun. "Veronica," Marguerite cautioned, "if you really do know what this is, and you're just playing with me, then I swear…"

"This is no joke," Veronica said, "go get Malone. And tell him to bring his rifle."

"Challenger," Roxton said, "I'm telling you, we're lost, this isn't the right trail."

Challenger gave a deep breath, "I'm beginning to believe you're right," he said.

"Don't beat yourself up old boy," Roxton told him, "moving that fast makes it hard to get your bearings straight."

"Right," agreed the stumped Professor.

"Where do we go now?" Qiv asked, almost amused by this situation more than anything else.

"Well," Challenger sighed, "I guess we'd better retrace our steps and go from there. You can do that, right?"

"No problem," Qiv assured them.

"We'll have to go a little slower this time," Challenger explained, "so that Roxton and I can determine the correct route."

"Sounds reasonable," Qiv said, "now, gentleman, hold onto your hats!"

Qiv took off like a rocket, sprinting fast and hard to retrace their steps. He knew time was important, as the setting sun barely peeked over the distant horizon.

_I hope we make it back before nightfall_, Challenger thought as Qiv swept them across the jungle.

Malone came running in with his rifle. 

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That," said Veronica, pointing to a large red… something that was now almost there.

"What is that thing?" Malone asked with utter curiosity.

"Trouble," Veronica replied.

"And is that fur?" Malone wondered.

Marguerite put a hand on his shoulder; Malone turned to see her with a quaint little smile on her face. She raised his gun up, "Just be ready to fire," she told him.

Malone braced himself to fire, as did Marguerite. Veronica was there too, knife in hand.

"Wow," marveled Malone, "that's big!"

"Here it comes," announced Veronica.


	3. The Shareb Crystal

The big, red, furry beast leapt into the air, over the fence, and flew toward the treehouse. Marguerite and Malone fired at it, but the bullets were merely absorbed in the creature's thick hide. Not slowed down a bit by the gun fire, the creature reached the edge of the treehouse floor, hanging on with its front paws, and pushing itself up to peer in on the explorers.

"The bullets didn't even scratch it!" Malone exclaimed.

"I bet this knife will leave a mark," said Veronica, moving in to strike.

"Wait," the creature, to everyone's surprise and amazement, spoke.

"Am I losing my mind," Marguerite sputtered, "or did it just start talking?"

"Who are you — your people," Veronica asked shakily, slow to pick up that she could communicate with this "animal," "and what do you want here?"

"I am a Bexnen," it said, "I am looking for another of my kind. His name is Qiv."

"Well, he's not here," Veronica said.

"We have a telepathic link," the Bexnen revealed, "I've received images from him of humans and a treehouse. Explain this!"

"We can't," Malone replied, "but we have never seen him."

"Okay," the Bexnen said, "I sense no deception from you, but if I discover that you have lied, I will return."

Qiv, with Roxton and Challenger walking beside him, slowly shuffled his way across the jungle. He had never moved so slowly, but these human companions he had stumbled into were extremely slow, in both thought and motion. Qiv was starting to get annoyed, but he knew he was in no position to demand anything of anyone. The fact is, his gut did tell him that this particular group of humans were very resourceful, and some of the more intelligent humans on this plateau. And if he was to be discovered, it might be nice to be with friends who had these guns. Although Qiv could not shelter himself from the great reservations he had as to just how powerful these guns really were. He was chomping at the bit to see a demonstration, but he didn't want to arouse suspicion by asking. The way he had presented himself was with a demeanor of someone who would have no interest in guns. And the last thing Qiv needed was more weariness directed toward him. He knew that the humans, especially Roxton, had many doubts as to the convenience of him, a big, strong, intelligent being, dropping in and escorting them off of this plateau, which had only hidden exits, and many easy to find entrances. That's how it trapped so many treasures in time. Of course, Qiv would gladly escort them off the plateau, and moving this slow would actually turn out to be advantageous. He knew that if he could guide the humans to their way off the plateau without confrontation that he was safe here, and if trouble intercepted them, at least he'd have a little aid in fending it off. Again, though, Qiv was quick to question the human's true resilience against his own kind. Still, "safety in numbers" is a logical concept recognized by Bexnens and humans alike. Qiv was very comfortable with this help each other scenario he had set up with the humans. Even though the humans didn't know that they were doing anything for Qiv, Qiv knew that sometimes it's better not to know. The bottom line was, Qiv would honor the friendship he had established with Roxton and Challenger, and the friendship he was sure to forge with their friends, even if his reasons for befriending them weren't established, Qiv saw nothing wrong with keeping that to himself.

"I still can't even see this treehouse of yours," Qiv mused, not nearly expressing the true frustration he felt due to the slow journey, "I'm beginning to wonder if it even exists."

"Oh, it's there," Challenger assured him, "we've just wondered rather far from it this time."

"I should think that would be unwise," Qiv shared, "after all, the plateau's jungles are full of dangerous predators."

"We can defend ourselves," Roxton shot with a sarcastic twinge present in his words, a twinge that was enough to bring a scowl to Challenger's face, "but it's so nice to see you care."

"Indeed I do," Qiv said, his friendly demeanor shining with a brilliance that could light up the night sky, "we Bexnens have no interest in seeing harm to any living being."

"How noble," Roxton muttered underneath his breath.

"Well," Challenger said, "we do still have a pretty long walk ahead of us, and the sun's pretty much down now. I'd say this is as good a time as any to call it a night and set up camp."

"That looks like a secure location," said Roxton pointing to an area that was fairly clear and wide, but surrounded by many big trees.

"Good eye," said Qiv admiring him.

"Why, thank you very much," said Roxton, tipping his cap.

The three lit a fire in the mini-clearing, and prepared themselves for sleep. However, sleep wouldn't come easily to Roxton and Challenger. For Challenger, the dull night gave him time to think about the thrill of finally leading his expedition home. As for Roxton, it should come as no surprise that he was not willing to entrust the duty of standing guard to Qiv alone. Nevertheless, nighttime travels were risky, so they remained near the campfire for the remainder of the night, with no conversation whatsoever.

Shortly after the Bexnen left the treehouse, content that those there had not encountered Qiv, Veronica and Malone sauntered off.

_Any chance to be alone_, Marguerite toyed, _oh, what am I going to do with them?_

However, Marguerite quickly regained her focus. There was something in the voice of the Bexnen. Something more than just casually looking for somebody and it certainly wasn't the concern for a friend that she heard. No, the Bexnen visitor needed this one called Qiv; probably because Qiv had something it wanted, or did something that wasn't tolerated in Bexnen society. No matter what it was, Marguerite had learned from experience that it never hurt to be in on what was going on. 

So, as Malone and Veronica went off, she scrambled to the elevator. Then, she ran off, trying to catch up to the Bexnen. 

"Wait!" she called.

He heard her immediately and ran up to her.

"What is it?" he asked, looking like he might kill her if she said something he didn't want to hear.

"This Qiv fellow," Marguerite said slyly, "you and he our good friends I bet?"

Not able to contemplate what Marguerite was getting at, it played along, "Yeah, something along those lines."

"Oh I'm sure," Marguerite baited.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Bexnen asked of her.

"I don't know," Marguerite said, "what could I mean?"

"Answer me!" the Bexnen demanded.

Marguerite slowly stepped closer to it, brushing by and running her fingers through its fur. Seeing that it was not impressed, she promptly stopped.

"Well, I'm willing to bet your friendship isn't as deep as you'd like us to think," Marguerite played.

"I don't care what you believe," it stated firmly.

"Don't play games with me," Marguerite's charm started to twist into a dark threat for a moment, but only for a moment, "I can sense the urgency about you. For some reason, you need to find Qiv, and it is most definitely a matter of utmost importance."

"You're perceptive, human," said the Bexnen, impressed by his tone.

"Well," Marguerite smiled, "I like to think I know what people are up to."

"I gather you have schemed to manipulate those around you yourself," observed the Bexnen, sounding bored.

Marguerite smiled again, "Who's perceptive now?"

"You are correct," the Bexnen admitted, "Qiv has stolen the Shareb Crystal."

"Shareb Crystal," Marguerite questioned, "what's that?"

"The Shareb Crystal is sacred to my people," the Bexnen explained, "it is the pivotal icon in our religion. It has been for millennia."

"Your species is that old?" Marguerite whispered to herself.

"Yes," the Bexnen confirmed, "and Qiv is one of the few who believes that we can worship whether we are in the presence of the sacred crystal or not."

Marguerite was amused, "You mean you can't pray unless you're standing in front of a crystal?"

"Do not mock us!" shouted the Bexnen; "the Shareb Crystal is missing! Qiv has taken it, and is blocking our ability to telepathically communicate. We can't find him, and as we speak, the Bexnen people are losing our way! Without prayer we are weakened in mind and spirit. Our society is shutting down."

"That's…" Marguerite was not faithful to any God, and didn't know what to say to provide comfort to this distressed thing before her. "That's too bad, but my friends and I have never encountered your kind before, and don't have a clue as to where this Qiv person you are looking for is."

"Then why did you pursue me to acquire this knowledge?" the Bexnen wondered.

"Well," Marguerite said, putting on her charm once more, "I saw there was more to what you were saying, and it… perked my curiosity. Besides, knowledge is power isn't it?"

"Yes," said the Bexnen, who was not used to having to spend this much time to communicate such simple ideas, and thus its patience were tried, "now I suggest you go back to your little safe haven before your 'knowledge' gets you killed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," the word trickled from Marguerite's tongue, and she cringed, realizing the pun. Then, she turned and walked away, not even looking to see if the Bexnen picked it up.

Marguerite stealthy skipped through the dark jungle and glided back up the elevator and into the treehouse. Since Malone and Veronica weren't standing there waiting for her, she gathered that they hadn't noticed her absence. She had already decided that the Bexnens were so powerful, and would so easily be able to crush them that it was best if the explorers steered clear of them. Marguerite also decided not to inform the others of her private conversation with the Bexnen. All that would do is perk the curiosity's of the others; curiosity's that, under the circumstances, Marguerite knew were better off dormant. So, she headed back to her room, and decided that a little sleep would do her good.

Malone and Veronica were together in Veronica's room again. They wanted to get away and be alone after the strange Bexnen creature nearly shattered the treehouse. They chose Veronica's room so that Marguerite wouldn't go sneaking in to discover the gems that they had gathered for her and thus spoil her birthday surprise.

Malone sat calmly on Veronica's bed, but Veronica had been pacing frantically around the room, and was working up a storm.

"You need to calm down," Malone told her.

"Calm down!" Veronica exclaimed, "Ned, do you realize how easily that thing could have torn us apart if it wanted to?"

"Yes," said Malone slowly and soothingly, "but it didn't."

"But it didn't," Veronica repeated, and then went on, "Well, that's a small comfort."

"Veronica," Malone told her frankly, "it's obvious that the potential of the Bexnens hurting us worries you, but you don't have to turn that fear into anger all the time."

"What else can I do, Ned?" Veronica asked, putting herself out there in front of him, "fear is what gets people killed."

"If you're alone maybe," Malone said comfortingly, "but we're all here together. Everyone gets afraid once in a while, and the five of us are here for each other."

Sensing that Veronica was finding a way to let her true feelings show through, Malone rose and walked toward her. Veronica put her arms around him and began to cry.

With tears streaming down her cheeks she said, "This is the first time I haven't felt safe in the treehouse, Ned, and that does scare me."

"I know," said Malone, "and I know that this place is special to you because your parents built it. But even if the worst happened and the Bexnens came to attack us and destroyed the treehouse, we can escape — all of us I mean, and together we'd be able to find a new place to be safe; safe from the raptors, the Bexnens, everyone. As long as we're not alone, we will prosper."

"How can you not be afraid, Ned?" Veronica asked, "Since when have you had such a cool head?"

Malone sat Veronica down, and wiped her tears away.

"This plateau has changed me, Veronica," Malone explained, "I am worried about what the Bexnens might do, but one thing I've learned living here, is that there are a lot of things that I don't know about, and that I don't understand. I've learned to accept that. But I think that's why you are so distraught here. Because for most of things we have encountered, you had already encountered and you understood them already and you had a pretty good idea what we were going up against. But here and now, you don't. You've never seen a Bexnen before, and not knowing what they're like, and what they're capable of, morally and physically, is a scary thought."

Veronica smiled, comforted more by the fact that Malone showed her that he cared than his words, but comforted just the same. She gave him a kiss, got up and walked to the window in her room and looked out.

"Nightfall," she said with some comfort.

"Yep," said Malone, who followed her there. Without thinking they allowed their arms to slip around each other as they looked on at the full moon.

At first it seemed totally natural, but then Malone noticed that even a few weeks ago, well, a few weeks ago he wouldn't even be with Veronica at a time like this. But now, now they were together almost all the time. _When did we get so close? _he asked himself_, I mean, there was always that potential looming there, but suddenly we've both grabbed at it. I don't how to explain what it is that's drawing us closer, but I like it._ He relaxed himself and just took comfort in being with her. _That was good,_ he thought again_, I should work that into my journals._

"That means by this time tomorrow," Veronica was saying, still on the topic of nightfall, "Roxton and Challenger will be back, and I'll feel better when they get here."

Malone gave Veronica a good night kiss, which she thought was very sweet, and went off to his room to retire for the evening. Soon after, Veronica's light went out too. The treehouse fell silent, all the lights were put out, and it became blanketed by night.

**__**

To Be Continued…


	4. Unholy Alliance

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I began writing this story before The Lost World's third season began. So, I will continue to write the story as though it took place sometime during the late second season. Therefore, the characters still regard Marguerite's past as a mystery.

The next day, Challenger, Roxton, and Qiv arrived at the treehouse.

          "Veronica?" Challenger shouted.

          Moments later, they heard Veronica shout back, "Come on up."

          "We have a guest that might make that a little difficult," Challenger explained.

          Suddenly, they saw Veronica come up and peer over the treehouse railing. Her reaction wasn't exactly what Challenger was expecting. Her eyes widened, and she drew her knife.

          "Let them go," Veronica shouted.

          Challenger exchanged a look with Roxton, both of them confused. They looked at each other, and then at Qiv who was positioned between them. Finally, they realized that Veronica was under the impression that Qiv had somehow captured them, and was holding them captive. Challenger did not understand this because it implied that Veronica was aware of the intelligence and communication skills of Qiv.

          Roxton, though, did not take this much time to think the situation over. A smile stretched across his face. "Veronica," he said, "we're not prisoners."

          "Why don't you come down here and say hello," Challenger added, "and get the others."

          Within minutes Malone, Veronica, and Marguerite came down from the elevator and confronted the Bexnen beast. Still, Challenger and Roxton were somewhat puzzled as to why their friends seemed so suspicious toward Qiv.

          "What do you want?" asked Veronica, clearly addressing Qiv.

          Challenger didn't give him time to answer. "You mean you're aware of the creature's ability to speak? I'm curious, have you encountered these creatures before?"

          "The Bexnens," Veronica confirmed, "sure."

          "He," said Malone, gesturing toward Qiv, "stopped by here last night."

          "Well," Challenger told him, "I'm afraid that's not possible. This is Qiv and he was with Roxton and I all evening."

          "Qiv?" Veronica questioned.

          "That's right," said Roxton, wondering if Veronica knew something.

          "The Bexnen we saw told us he was looking for Qiv," Veronica explained.

          Qiv quickly had an answer. "I think I can explain that," he calmly stated, "I was planning on returning to our village last night. That changed when I decided to help you all off the plateau. As I explained to you, Professor Challenger, we have strict regulations on how many of us there are at once. If I were injured or had died, then my people would have wanted to bring my body back to village to bury me, and begin working on replacing me with another. Undoubtedly, they sent someone after me to make sure I wasn't in any trouble."

          "Why didn't you just send them a message telepathically?" Roxton asked.

          "Our telepathy only works within a certain radius," Qiv answered swiftly and smoothly, "it is difficult to broadcast our thoughts great distances."

          Roxton was beginning to think that there was nothing wrong with Qiv at all. Initially, his gut told him otherwise, but he had been rudely testing Qiv ever since they met, and Qiv politely answered all his questions. All the answers made sense too. The more Roxton got to know him, the more everything seemed to fit. Last night, Qiv even told Roxton that he'd draw a map if he had a few fingers. And judging from Qiv's confidence, Roxton was convinced that he did indeed know a way off the plateau, and Qiv was eager to get them there. At first Roxton thought that "there" might be a trap of some sort as opposed to a true exit off the plateau, but after he thought about it more, he realized that Qiv could've easily over-powered them at any moment, so he had no reason to lead them anywhere to commence an attack.

          However, Qiv's interrogation wasn't quite over. "Perhaps," said Marguerite slowly, knowing full well what type of response she'd get, "you should go and tell your people of your change in plans. You seem to run fast, so it wouldn't take long, and it would ease their worries."

          "It'll be okay," said Qiv, "they're just being precautious. There's no harm in me coming back a few days late."

          Everyone seemed to accept Qiv's story, which was told through his laid back persona. With the exception of Marguerite, who knew that the Bexnen they saw last night was no friend of Qiv's, and that Qiv was in a big load of trouble. Nevertheless, Marguerite did not fill her friends in on the conversation she had with the other Bexnen.

          That afternoon, the explorers helped set up an area near the treehouse where Qiv could spend the night. They put up what in essence was a large tent, using tall wooden stakes, and old pieces of cloth to form an area that was blocked off from three sides, the exception being the side that faced the treehouse. Challenger (of course) devised this so that Qiv could be nearby in the morning when they would leave, and so that during the night, Qiv's red coat and large mass would have little chance of capturing anything's attention.

          After Qiv's temporary tent was set up, the explorers headed back up to the treehouse to begin packing the things that they would be bringing back to London. 

Veronica went to her room. She found herself staring at the gems she had laid out on her table for Marguerite. It was then she realized that tomorrow her friends would leave and Marguerite's birthday would never be celebrated after all.

          "Knock, knock." It was Malone.

          "Finished packing?" Veronica asked.

          "Actually," Malone said, "I'm working on it right now."

          "Oh," said Veronica, sounding less depressed and more curious, "and what's in here that you're planning to pack?"

          "You," Malone said simply.

          Veronica blushed in response to his comment.

          "What do you say?" Malone went on, "Would you like a first class tour of London?"

          "I can't go, Malone," Veronica told him plainly, "I can't leave my home here—just like in the end, you can't leave your home in London."

          "Well," Malone offered, still optimistic, "you don't have to leave your home. Just come with us, and stay in London a while. You can always come back here, and you know Challenger will want to lead another expedition here anyway, so you'll definitely have an opportunity. I've visited your world, why can't you visit mine?"

          "I just can't," said Veronica.

          "Is it because you know in your heart that if you came back to London, you might not want to come back here later?" Malone asked her.

          Veronica looked down, and she wondered if that might be part of it. She couldn't really explain to herself what it was, but she just knew that she belonged here.

          "You're parents," Malone added, "they'd understand, you know."

          "It's not about my parents," Veronica said sharply, "it's about me, staying here, in this place where I belong."

          "We'll talk later," said Malone, still thinking that in the end, it would all work out, and he would get her to come along. Malone knew that if she did, she could be happy.

          "Nothing's going to change, Ned," Veronica told him firmly.

          Roxton was in the living room, scrounging around for his belongings that he had out and packing them away in a pack. Then, he saw Malone walk out of Veronica's room.

          "How'd it go?" Roxton asked.

          Malone plopped down into the one of the chairs. "Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?" he asked aloud.

          "She's very attached to this place, Neddy boy," Roxton said, "you know that."

          "Yeah," Malone agreed, "but how can I go back without the love of my life."

          "Before, when we left in the balloon, you were going to stay," Roxton recalled, "if you stayed back this time, well, Challenger would understand—we all would."

          "I know," Malone said, "but after all the trouble we've encountered trying to get off this plateau… I get the feeling that it's either now or never. I'm not sure if I'm ready to give up my life back home, yet. I know I was going to stay before, but I've had time to think that through since then, and now I'm just not sure. I mean, what if, several years down the line, Veronica and I… Well, things go bad, and… Then what am I going to do?"

          Before the conversation could continue, they were interrupted by a loud thud and a grunt of pain that came from Challenger's lab. Malone and Roxton ran over to the ledge overlooking the treehouse's second floor.

          "You okay, Challenger?" Roxton called.

          "Yes," replied Challenger, "I'm fine. Just having a little trouble moving out some of this equipment."

          "Need a hand?" Malone offered.

          Challenger sighed, "If it's not too much trouble."

          "Not at all," Malone said with a smile, "just let me finish up collecting my things, and I'll be right down."

          "Will do," Challenger agreed.

          After everyone was packed, the explorers headed out to Qiv's tent. They started a big fire, and talked much of the night. Roxton became more and more confident that Qiv would be leading them off the plateau. He knew that Qiv was not as simple as he tried to let on, but Roxton could tell that his intentions to help the explorers, for whatever reason, were very true. He noticed that Marguerite seemed distant from the conversation, not saying much and keeping to herself. Roxton figured that she had her mind on returning to London in all her glory as part of the famed Challenger Expedition—a thought that would mesmerize Challenger too if he were not so fixed on learning more about Qiv and the Bexnen race. Even Roxton was an active participant in the conversation and found it interesting to learn about such a disciplined culture. It was a discipline that the hunter admired.

          Malone and Veronica were also very active in the conversation. However, their tiff had apparently left some bitter feelings because the two did not interact with one another at all. They sat on opposite sides of the massive Qiv, and didn't really acknowledge each other's presence at the fire.

          Something Malone realized for the first time in nearly two years was how sensitive Veronica was. Malone had always envisioned her as the toughest of them all—both mentally and physically. Yet now, he saw that she had a soft side too, and she was very protective of it. He felt guilty because she seemed to finally be exposing him to that side of her, and just as she was, he turned around and started appealing to the rough, rugged jungle girl in her, the girl who survived alone in the jungle for all those years.

          In time, the explorers ended the conversation and made their way back to the treehouse. They needed their sleep, as they planned to begin their journey off the plateau at first light.

          Before bed, Malone had to see Veronica. He hesitantly made his way to her door, and gingerly stepped inside.

          "Veronica," he called softly.

          "What do you want, Malone?" Veronica shot at him.

          "I…"

          But Veronica cut him off; "There's still not a chance I'm going back to London, if that's why you're here."

          "It's not," Malone said quickly, intimidated a little by her harsh attitude, "I just wanted to say…"

          "Say what?" Veronica urged him to continue, lightening up her mood.

          "Well," Malone told her, "you know how much you mean to me." Veronica nodded. "It's not that I'm upset that you won't come to London with me—with us, it's just that… I wish I didn't have to let you go. And I just had to say that… I'm going to miss you, Veronica."

          The two shared a long hug. "I'm going to miss you too," Veronica uttered, barely holding back tears that she would not let Malone see. Malone didn't realize that he was breaking her heart a piece at a time. The first part broke when she discovered that he had the opportunity to go back to London. The next broke when she found out he wasn't staying behind this time. And the rest of her heart would be broken tomorrow, when Malone would leave her life, perhaps forever. After several minutes, the two broke off the hug, and Malone left, not another word was spoken.

          Meanwhile, Qiv was curled up comfortably within the confines of his tent—the fire still alive, but soon to reach it's end. He regurgitated the Shareb Crystal from his third stomach, which he had been careful not to use, and admired its beauty. He marveled at how something so pretty could be so damaging to a society. It symbolized something that they should have left behind a long time ago. Bexnens could pray without staring at a little rock. With the crystal taken away, Qiv believed that his people could grow closer to their gods. He placed the crystal back in his mouth, and swallowed, making sure to direct the crystal to his third stomach, the only place where it could not be digested. Bexnens had three stomachs. The third one was designed to store water in case they needed to travel for many days. This was useful since they could not carry canteens or water bottles. The lining of the stomach, slowly absorbed the water, but there were no acids there to break down solid foods. So, it was the safest place for Qiv to store the Shareb Crystal. Unfortunately, it meant that he could carry no water, but he had made sure to drink plenty when he reached a lake, river, or stream. He closed his large eyes, and prepared to sleep a bit, for he expected to carry many of the big cases he saw his human friends stuffing with useless junk.

          Qiv was startled when the telepathic receiver in his head picked up one of the little brained humans heading his way.

          "Surprised to see me," said Marguerite, holding a torch.

          "What is it that you want?" Qiv asked her innocently.

          "I want you to go away," Marguerite said.

          "I thought you all wanted to get off this plateau?" Qiv said.

          "Well," Marguerite said quickly, not really able to explain why she was doing this, "it's not that simple."

          "Why not?" Qiv asked plainly.

          "I don't know," Marguerite attacked, "why can't you _simply _let your people have that stupid crystal back, and stop looking for a place to hide?"

          "I understand," Qiv said, "but I will not abandon the rest of your friends. If you do not wish to leave that's fine, but I've committed to helping them."

          "If you don't leave," Marguerite threatened, "I'll tell them all about the crystal, and why your people are looking for you. Then nobody will be going anywhere with you."

          "They are my friends," Qiv said, losing some of his confidence and casual tone, "they will understand."

          "Will they?" Marguerite asked playfully, "if so, then why didn't you tell them the truth from the first place?"

          Qiv realized that she was right. The rest of the explorers would not understand his cause, and would become fixated on making him do the right thing. Marguerite and Qiv both knew that his beliefs in this matter were so strong that he would die before returning the crystal to his people. How Marguerite was able to understand him so well, Qiv didn't quite know.

          "I am aware that I wasn't completely honest," Qiv explained, "but I do know a way off the plateau, and I had every intention of leading you people off."

          "I know," Marguerite said.

          "Then why are you doing this to them?" Qiv asked.

          "I'm doing them a favor," Marguerite told him, "we're all better off here then we were back in London. They just don't realize it yet. There's nothing you can do, Qiv. I've got you. Just walk away."

          Qiv rose and prepared to walk off into the jungle.

          "There is one more thing…" Marguerite prompted.

          "What?" Qiv asked.

          Marguerite smiled and slipped her hand into her pocket. She showed Qiv what it was, and he nodded to signify he knew what she wanted. Qiv would give it to her too.

          "If you'd be so kind…" Marguerite said.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	5. Finding Home

          The next morning, Marguerite woke up groggily, hearing a ruckus in the living room. She stepped out.

          "What is all this noise?" she asked, standing by her doorway.

          Challenger came over to greet her. "Qiv's missing this morning," he reported, "Roxton and Malone are going to go off looking for him."

          "Why?" asked Marguerite, not expecting this.

          "Well," said Challenger, "we're hoping he didn't go too far from the treehouse."

          "George," Marguerite told him, "we both know that Qiv can move fast enough to get very far away from here, and he had the time last night to do it."

          "True," Challenger agreed, "but because he knows how to get off the plateau, I think it's worth a try to find him."

          By this time, Malone and Roxton, who were getting their weapons together as they waited for Veronica to come back with some water, had gravitated toward Marguerite's doorway, where her and Challenger were talking.

          "Don't tell me you're content with just throwing in the towel and giving up?" Malone asked lightly.

          "No, of course not," Marguerite said, worrying that they might actually find Qiv.

          "You know," Challenger said, "it's funny, Marguerite, I'd have thought that you would be a bit more upset…" For the first time Challenger let his eyes wonder past Marguerite's face and into her room behind him. "Marguerite," he asked in surprise, "why aren't any of your things packed?"

          Marguerite had never thought this would be an issue, and was thrown back. Meanwhile, Roxton and Malone came closer to hear her explain, and Veronica had returned and wondered over to see what the group huddle was about.

          "Well, I just thought…" Marguerite trailed off.

          "Marguerite," Challenger asked accusingly, piecing together what must have happened quickly, "did you know somehow that Qiv wouldn't be here this morning to take us off the plateau?"

          "Now, how could I possibly know that?" Marguerite asked simply.

          "You know," Malone said, "I thought I heard the elevator before I went to sleep last night."

          "You didn't say something to him last night to make him go away, did you?" Challenger demanded.

          "I…" Marguerite panicked.

          "Marguerite," Challenger fumed, "Qiv may not have been perfect, but he was going to take us home! How could you go up to him and start… do whatever you did to scare him away? I will not continually let you thwart this expedition's return through your incompetence. The Zanga's caves collapsed when you tried to snatch at the jewels, and now this. And how many other times has your eye for gems led my expedition into dark places?"

          "George," Roxton said, as Challenger was screeching to Marguerite.

          "Well," Roxton confronted her, "how did you go about accidentally scaring off Qiv?"

          "It was no accident," Marguerite said quietly.

          "What?" said Roxton in disbelief.

          "I said it wasn't an accident," Marguerite shouted.

          "No accident," now Roxton began chewing out Marguerite, "what so you did it on purpose? How could you? Why would you want to? You're the one who wants to get off this bloody plateau most of all!"

          "Roxton," said Veronica intervening, "back off!" She shoved him aside, and gave Marguerite some breathing room.

          At this point, though, Marguerite knew she had to explain herself. She smiled at Veronica, and placed her hand on Veronica's shoulder. "It's okay," Marguerite said.

          Marguerite and Roxton stepped into her room to sort things out.

          After a brief pause, Roxton said, "Well, go ahead, Marguerite, explain yourself!"

          "I convinced Qiv to go away, and leave us here, on the plateau," Marguerite confessed.

          Roxton could not believe it, "And why? Why, Marguerite?"

          "I didn't want to leave," she said.

          "What do you mean, you didn't want to leave?" Roxton said, "I thought you wanted to leave most of all. Go back to London with your bloody gem stones and be rich."

          "John," Marguerite explained in tears, "I can't go back. There are some things… from my past. I've grown used to it here, and I've realized that… that my past will catch up to me soon after we get back to London. I've changed since we came to the plateau—we all have. If we go back to London, I can't be that person anymore, I can't do those things that I did."

          "Well," Roxton said, still angry, "I'm glad to hear that when get back to London, you're going to be a better person! And if you do that, the change won't be easy, Marguerite. It doesn't matter when we go back. You can't really prepare yourself for that. In the meantime, I won't let your past ruin everyone else's future. I know you have rough times ahead, and I feel for you, but this isn't just about you here!"

          "I know that," Marguerite said.

          "You've walked a narrow line with us, Marguerite," Roxton lectured, "and as Challenger pointed out, you crossed it last night. If you are going to single-handedly prevent this expedition from returning to London, you're going to need a better excuse than, 'I don't feel like facing my past,' to get away with it."

          "I'm scared, okay," Marguerite cried, "_I'm_ scared. There are people out there; people who want to kill me. I've gotten myself into a lot of trouble, John, and as much as you'd like to think you could, you can't protect me. I don't want to die, especially for being a person that I no longer am. But the people I dealt with, they're not going to understand that. Before, I had skills; _criminal_ skills, John, but they're gone, and I can't just go back and be the person I once was."

          Now Roxton's eyes began to tear up, "Why couldn't you have come and talked to me? You had to ruin our expedition, when we could have talked. If we talked it out, I'm sure you could feel a little better. I mean, yes, you're life may be in danger, but I… Why didn't you trust me to come to me first? Why couldn't you turn to me for help before using those skills to…"

          Roxton was hurt that Marguerite could not confide in him, and found that he could no longer face her. He left her and informed the others that he would go hunting for the rest of the day, and assured them that he would be fine alone.

          A few hours later, Veronica had returned to her room to finish sorting the gems for Marguerite, who would now apparently get them. Malone walked in.

          "Hi," he greeted her.

          "Hi Malone," Veronica said.

          "Want some help?" Malone asked.

          "Sure," said Veronica.

          After several minutes of silent sorting, Malone stopped.

          "Is there a problem?" Veronica asked.

          "No," Malone said, "you're just so beautiful." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

          Veronica stepped back, "Don't," she said firmly.

          "What's wrong?" Malone asked.

          "What's wrong?" Veronica said, "what's wrong is that according to plans, you should've been headed back toward London by now."

          "I thought you were okay with that?" Malone said clueless.

          "And I thought we were growing close?" Veronica asked.

          "We were—we are."

          "And yet you were going to leave me in an instant," Veronica said, "I know we said our soft good-byes, but in the end, your words were of little comfort, Ned. You were still leaving, and to what, to home with Gladys waiting there?"

          "No," Malone said, "Veronica, it wouldn't have been easy for me. I don't love Gladys; I love you. I didn't want to leave you. The words may seem cold, but it's the truth…"

          "I know," Veronica admitted, "it's just that… It's just that, I was about to…"

          "To what?" Malone asked, but now he was pretty sure he knew what her answer would be. If he had known, then he would never have left, but he needed to be sure that if he stayed out of love for Veronica that she would love him back. He had begun to wonder, after all this time, if she could love—if she was capable of opening up to another human being after having to go it alone in the treacherous jungle for so long. He had wondered, until now.

          "…to give myself to you," Veronica finished.

          "Veronica," Malone said, again he tried to touch her softly, but she pulled away fiercely.

          "I know you care for me, Malone," Veronica told him, "and it will happen, but it's just going to be a little longer."

          "I understand," Malone said, "and I'm sorry."

          "I have to go away for a couple days," Veronica said abruptly, "I'll go to the Zanga village and visit Assai." She needed to get over this, and collect herself before she broke down.

          Veronica walked outside, grabbed a canteen, put it around her neck, and stepped in the elevator.

          As she headed for the gate, she notice Marguerite sitting down, leaning against the base of the treehouse, looking a way Veronica had never seen her before. She couldn't describe it, but it was kind of sad somehow.

          Veronica sat beside her "sister."

          "How are you doing?" Veronica asked.

          "Okay, I guess," Marguerite answered, "thank you for coming to my defense, when… when all the men were loosing their tempers."

          "You've come to my defense before too," Veronica said, "and I don't think that you should be attacked for not wanting to dramatically change your life."

          Marguerite reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She handed it to Veronica.

          "What's this?" Veronica asked. 

          As she unfolded the paper she saw that it was a map showing where to go and giving directions on how to find the exit off the plateau.

          "I had Qiv talk me through it before I sent him off," Marguerite explained, "I'm no fool, Veronica. Promise you won't tell?"

          Veronica folded the paper back up without studying it at all, and handed it back to Marguerite, "You'll have this, when you're ready."

          After a brief moment of silence…

          "The five of us," Marguerite said, "we are all pretty close."

          "Like a family," Veronica agreed.

          "Yes," Marguerite chuckled, "like a quaint little family." Veronica smiled thoughtfully. "It's just that, well, there are times when the men…" Marguerite rolled her eyes. Veronica laughed, and then Marguerite laughed as the two of them were surprised to find out that they were on the same page, and the words that would follow were only a formality because they understood each other. "We try to be tough, but deep inside, we're both kind of sensitive."

          Both women's laughter became mixed with tears. "Yes," Veronica agreed, "we certainly are."

          Teary eyed they shared a hug, while sitting on the ground, under the treehouse, together.

          "I'm glad we've become so close," Marguerite whispered, almost afraid to say it because neither of them had ever admitted it before, but they had both gained an incredible amount of respect and understanding of each other in the past two years.

          "Me too." Veronica whispered back, even though there was no one around to here them.

**_The End_**


End file.
